The Lost One.
by Solaris
Summary: The New York Gargoyles Clan is increased by one. But who is it?


  
  
  
******* Author's note: I know the Grimora was eatened by the archmage but this is a different time and timeline where the Grimora is still in the possesion of the Gargoyles and that one of the Steel Gargoyles is still around. Angela is in Avalon if anyone is wondering where is she in this story. Gargoyles and all who belongs in the series beyond Kira Goyle belongs to Disney, Kira Goyle on the other hand belongs to me and the story plot. Please read and review. *******  
  
  
  
  
Gargoyles in  
The Lost One.  
written by Beth Brownell.  
  
  
  
"I'm stunned, young lady, when the security guard downstairs told me that I had a visitor, who wanted to talk with me. So tell me, why are you here, miss...?" asked Xanatos, looking at the young long black haired woman, as she stared at the castle walls.  
"Kira. Miss Kira Goyle...Mr. Xanatos. I'm an author. I would like to..," replied Kira, looking at the tower.   
"To do my bio! Wonderful! Yes, you can do my biography!" exclaimed Xanatos. He was thrilled at the idea that someone wanted to do his biography.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Xanatos...I should have stated my intentions more clearly. I didn't come all this way from my home in Scotland to do a bio on you...Mr. Xanatos. I came here to do a book on the myths about this castle...Castle Wyvern and the Gargoyle protectors during the Viking and the Scottish battles," vocalized Kira, turning to look at him seriously.  
"Oh, why didn't you say so in the first place! Of course, you can have permission to do a book about this castle. I'll bet you lived in Scotland all your life and you never saw the castle before I had it removed. My wife and I would love to escort you around the castle and tell you more about the castle over dinner in the courtyard?" asked Xanatos, looking at her as she looked over the city towards the sun for it was about to set for the day.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Xanatos, but I have a previous engagement tonight. Maybe...tomorrow morning over breakfast...perhaps. How does 7am sound to you?" posed Kira, looking at him gently.   
"You have a date with your boyfriend? Right?" asked Xanatos, looking at her long black hair that reached her waist. Yet there was something familiar about her, Xanatos thought.   
"No, I have no boyfriend, Mr. Xanatos. I'm going to be searching the night for Goliath, if what the curse said is true and that they are now alive within this city," said Kira, nonchalantly, as she walked away from him towards the staircase leading down to the elevators.  
"You know about Goliath?!" exclaimed the stunned Xanatos, as he raced after her.  
"Yes, he is famous in my family. My great-grandmother spoke of the great Goliath, leader of the Gargoyles. They were once my family's protectors. When we were taken away from this castle in 994 A.D., we were angry and hurt for they...the Vikings had killed many of the Gargoyles in their daytime sleep. We took part of the name of the Gargoyles...in honor and to remember the ones we had lost in the great battle," conversed Kira, sadly.  
"I have an idea. Go to the Police Department and ask for Elisa Maza. She has been investigating sightings of the Gargoyles in this city since I brought this castle to Manhattan," spoke Xanatos, as the elevator's door closed.  
"Do you want her followed, Mr. Xanatos?" asked Owen, walking out of the shadows and into the hallway.  
"You've been reading my mind. Yes, I want her and Detective Maza followed. Before Kira sees Detective Maza....I want her attacked but not too seriously injured," spoke Xanatos, looking at him as he walked into the main part of the castle.  
"Is Detective Elisa Maza there? I need to speak with her about something she has been working on for awhile," asked Kira, as she called the Detective on her mobile phone from the elevator of the castle.  
"This is Maza," spoke Elisa.  
"I know about Goliath and the other Gargoyles. You don't have to worry. I happen to be a friend of theirs from long time ago. Meet me in the alley of the Museum of History at 8pm tonight. Do not bring a Gargoyle or I will not show. I'll be waiting there to meet you," spoke Kira, hanging up without telling Elisa, her own name.  
"Wait! You didn't give me...drat! She hung up on me. I better get to the museum before this person does," spoke Elisa.  
Elisa raced out of the Police Department and headed for the Museum to meet with this mysterious woman, who claimed to know about the Gargoyles. She almost thought of going to see them and tell them about this mysterious person. But she thought it would be better doing it alone and then if it ended up being true, she would inform them of this woman.  
"There she is! Grab her!" screamed a thug, as five men leapt out of the shadows and attacked her. Elisa quickly fought back but there were too many of them to fend off.  
Suddenly, they all heard a sound that made their blood run cold. The men looked up to see the shadow of a humanoid bat in the light of the full moon. They raced out of the shadows scared as chickens. The humanoid bat leapt down and remained in the shadows, which bothered Elisa very much.  
"Are...you...Detective Elisa Maza?" asked the humanoid bat.  
"Yes, I am. Why are you remaining in the shadows, Goliath? You know my name. Waitaminute...here, you aren't Goliath!" spoke Elisa, as she looked towards the shadows.  
"Then, you know about my rookery brother! I am Goliath's real sister, Kira," spoke Kira, as she stepped from the shadows to reveal herself to Elisa.  
Kira was gray skinned just like Goliath, black bat-like wings, but instead of being a male, she was female. Her face looked slightly like Goliath's. Elisa was shocked and stunned by what she was seeing. She wasn't sure if the Gargoyles would remember if Goliath did have a sister or not. She couldn't just take her to see them without knowing first.  
"If you are Goliath's sister, then tell me what he is like, Kira," asked Elisa, looking at her calmly.  
"He's strong, and very handsome, for a Gargoyle. He can become very angry when his trust is broken. He defended the humans, who ruled in the Castle Wyvern, one thousand years ago before Mr. Xanatos removed them and brought them here to Manhattan. The one thing he covets more...is the trust he places with his Gargoyle friends and his....human friends," replied Kira, looking at her gently but seriously just like Goliath does with her.  
"You do know him. But how did you call me if you were turned to stone during the daytime hours?" asked Elisa, looking at her stunned.  
"That is a long story, Elisa. One that needs to be told to the others for they need to understand why I disappeared. I have not seen them in over one thousand years," spoke Kira, looking at Elisa with joy sparkling in her dark brown eyes.  
"Well, that's going to be hard for they do fly around during the night. One of them might even fly over us and see you standing with me," replied Elisa, looking at her after looking at the night's sky.  
"One thing, Elisa...you made a mistake on that....we don't fly. We glide on the air currents. I have things to do before I can meet with my family. It may take a long time. Ask them about the females of the Gargoyles' race. They will tell you that there were only a dozen females compared to the three dozen males. We, females, are rare. They will tell you that there is only one female left on Earth and that is Demona. There are many females on Avalon, including Goliath and Demona's daughter, Angela. Tell them that the surprise that you have for them is on the roof of the World Trade Center...tonight at the stroke of midnight. Good-bye," spoke Kira, as she glided off into the night, leaving a very troubled young lady with the secret of another Gargoyle roaming in Manhattan.  
"Mr. Xanatos, miss Kira Goyle is here to see you," spoke Owen, looking at him as he was reading that morning's newspaper.  
"Good, right on time too. Good morning, Kira. I had the cook prepare a big breakfast for us. I didn't know what you like to eat so I asked for my usual and eggs, ham, french toast...," spoke Xanatos, as he stood up and helped her sit down in the chair.  
"Did you say...french toast? Say no more...french toast is my favorite meal for breakfast. I actually eat anything for breakfast, Xanatos. If you don't mind I would like to tape record any information you have about the Castle Wyvern?" asked Kira, looking at him as she pulled out a small tape recorder from her purse.  
"Of course not. I bought this castle over a year and a half ago. The locals believed that the castle was haunted by the dead spirits of the Gargoyles...that were killed in 994 A.D., from the great battle. There were also rumors that if the castle rose from the clouds that they...the Gargoyles that were frozen by a wizard's curse would come alive once more. But all the Gargoyle statues that I found were too badly damaged and I gave them a proper burial in Scotland. But ever since I brought the castle here, there are massive Gargoyles sightings. Ghosts of the dead Gargoyles flying around a modern day city. I have seen the ghosts but I have nothing to fear from them," conversed Xanatos, as the food arrived and they started to eat.  
"I have heard those rumors of Gargoyle sightings in Scotland. The people in Scotland told me when I was doing research on the Castle's whereabouts that you brought it on by removing the Gargoyles' castle from their proper homeland. The castle...this castle belongs to the Gargoyles. They who try to remove the castle from their rightful home will be haunted for the rest of their natural lives by the ghosts of the dead Gargoyles," responded Kira, looking at him seriously.  
"It just might be a rumor, Kira. I don't believe in rumors or curses either. I might as well show you around the castle before I have my meeting with some business people," replied Xanatos, looking at her gently as he finished off his meal. Kira had already finished eating before he was done.  
Xanatos and Kira walked away from the table as Xanatos showed her the castle. He was amazed that she knew so much about the castle. He told himself that he would have to find out who this woman was.  
"Sir, they are here," whispered Owen, looking at him as he whispered in his ear.  
"Thank you, Owen. Tell them to wait for me in the main room...alright? I'm sorry, Kira, but my...business associates are here for the meeting that I had planned awhile ago. Owen, he will escort you out...maybe we can finish the tour of the Castle tomorrow?" asked Xanatos, turning towards Kira and smiled sweetly.  
"Perhaps, after your meeting is done," said Kira, just then her cell phone rang. "Maybe not. Kira.....here. Yes, sell at the top of the market, Dani. Thanks..oh...one more thing...can you remove three thousand dollars from my savings account and buy as many shares in gold bullion as my money can. Ok, bye. Sorry about that, Xanatos, you know how stockbrokers are," spoke Kira, looking at him as she placed her cell phone back in her purse along with the tape recorder.  
"Three thousand dollars...in the gold stocks!? That's a lot of money, Kira, for something that could go down in one afternoon," spoke Xanatos, looking at her shocked.  
"I know, but when you are worth over ten trillion dollars...money has no meaning. And for one thing I love to spend it on things or stocks," replied Kira, looking at him as she walked away with Owen, who led her to the elevator's doors.  
"We did just like you told us to do, Mr. Xanatos. We followed the Maza woman and we attacked her before this Kira person showed up. We were attacked by a Gargoyle...well not attacked...this beast just roared and we raced out of there so fast we had no time to look at who it was up on that roof," spoke the thug, looking at him.  
"But I did...take a photograph of this...Gargoyle. Here, take a look," spoke the other thug, handing him a photo of a shadowed figure.  
"This looks like a Gargoyle...but I can't tell. Leave me...you did good," replied Xanatos, as they were tossed an envelope full of money.  
The thugs quickly left the office and the building. Xanatos stood up and placed the photo into his computer's scanning device. He had the photo enlarged so he could see who it really was that was in the photo.  
"Demona? No, it couldn't be her. Then, who is this 'new' Gargoyle?" wondered Xanatos, as he looked at the photo in his computer. The photo was too dark for him to tell who the Gargoyle was beyond knowing that the Gargoyle was a female.  
  
Sunset at the old clock tower above the Manhattan Library, the home of the Gargoyles, but right below was the police station. The stone statues of the Gargoyles started to break apart as they came from their daytime sleep. Elisa was watching as they freed themselves from the stone. She wondered how they would react if she told them that she has seen another Gargoyle and it isn't Demona or Angela without waiting for midnight.  
"Morning, Elisa," spoke Lexington, Brooklyn, and Broadway, as they walked past her quickly.  
"Morning, guys. Goliath, I need to speak with you about something?" asked Elisa, looking at him as he stepped from the ledge to look at her gently but seriously.  
"What's wrong, Elisa?" asked Goliath, gently. "You look troubled."  
"Were there many female Gargoyles in the past?" asked Elisa.  
"Why are you asking about the females?" asked a shocked Goliath, looking at her shocked.  
"I...uh..just want to know. For a friend has found a stone statue of what looks like a female gargoyle in Scotland in perfect condition," lied Elisa. She hated to do that knowing that she just betrayed Goliath's trust by lying to him.  
"What!?" exclaimed Hudson, as he looked at them from the doorway.  
"Where in Scotland?" asked Lexington, looking at her. He was the youngest of the six Gargoyles and the thought of another Gargoyle found was like finding an old friend that was lost for years.  
"Under a cave located under the old site of Castle Wyvern. What looked like a nest of stone Gargoyles. I believe it's your rookery. I asked my friend if she could try to bring the stone Gargoyle to Manhattan and place the Gargoyle on the Castle Wyvern's tower. She said that she would try but when its gets here. I'm going to making sure that the statue will come here to rest with the rest of her kind," spoke Elisa.  
"We don't have many females. Only one dozen to three dozen males, Elisa. This maybe the only one that survived the attack. Are you sure that she will get the statue here unharmed?" asked Hudson, looking at her.  
"I don't know for sure, Hudson. We can only hope. Oh, before I forget. I have a surprise for all of you on the top of the World Trade Center tonight at midnight," spoke Elisa, as she looked towards the World Trade Center.  
"What kind of surpise, Elisa?" asked Broadway, looking at her.  
"One that will have to remain secret until midnight, Broadway. I will see you guys at midnight...on the roof of the Trade Center," replied Elisa, looking at him as she walked down the stairs of the clock tower.  
"Do you think she could have gotten the statue of the Gargoyle already and she's waiting for us to go and pick it up, Goliath?" asked Lexington, looking at him as Goliath looked towards the World Trade Center.  
"We can only wait and wonder, Lexington," answered Goliath, turning to the young Gargoyle, who, then looked towards the World Trade Center.  
  
"I can't it believe it, Kira. But they have taken the bait. They will 'see' you tonight at midnight. Even though I had to lie to Goliath and the others to get them to go up there," spoke Elisa, looking at her as they stood in the shadows of the clock tower.  
"I know but they will forgive you for that mild transgression, Elisa. They have to when they realize it was for the best. If their enemies find out about the 'other' Gargoyle. I would be in grave danger of being captured. If they tried to rescue me if I was captured...it would be almost impossible for them to free me...for they would be in stone till dusk and I would be in another form till dusk too. It's time, let's go," spoke Kira, as she felt the air currents to find that they were very strong that night.  
"I thought you could only glide. How will we get up there?" asked Elisa, looking at the roof of a nearby building.  
"Have you ever rode the back of a Gargoyle.....before?" asked Kira, looking at her sharply.  
"Yes, Goliath's back. You mean climb onto your back and you climb up the side of this building to get up there?" spoke a shocked Elisa, looking at her and then to the building.  
"Are you afraid of heights?" asked Kira, turning to look at her as she started to plant her claws into the side of the building.  
"No, I'm not," replied Elisa, as she climb onto Kira's back. They climbed up the side of the building where they looked up at the clock tower to see six Gargoyles gliding toward the World Trade Center.  
The Gargoyles listened to the clock tower heralded the midnight hour as they stood on the roof of the World Trade Center Building waiting for Elisa to appear with their surprise. Across from the roof watching them was Elisa and Kira. Kira quickly crept into the shadows on the roof.  
"Elisa, call them over. It's time that they get their surprise," spoke Kira, as Elisa looked towards her.  
"Goliath, Elisa could have gotten into some trouble with getting the statue here? That could be the reason that she's late?" asked Lexington, looking at him.  
"She'll be here...lad. Don't worry...she'll be here," replied Hudson, looking at the young Gargoyle.  
"Look! It's Elisa! She's on that other building! Come on!" yelled Brooklyn. He had looked across the bridge of air towards the other tall building and saw Elisa waving her hands high into the air trying to get their attention.  
They leapt across the building to land on the roof on which Elisa was standing on. She seemed to be relieved to see them.  
"Where is the statue of the other Gargoyle, Elisa?" asked Goliath, looking at her.  
"Well, it's a long story, Goliath, but the statue wasn't taken to Castle Wyvern. There was no statue of another Gargoyle. I think this will help explain things. I know her as Kira but I think you know her in another name. It's alright...now Kira, you can come out," spoke Elisa, not taking her eyes off of them as Kira came from the shadows.  
"Who?" asked Goliath, as he looked at the gargoyle walking from the shadows of the building.  
"You do not recognize your own sister, Goliath?" asked Kira, as she stepped from the shadows to look at them.  
"It's impossible! It can't be true! Sister?" asked Goliath, looking at her gently not wanting to believe his own eyes.  
"It is...me, Goliath. I'm back. I'm back with my family once more after a thousand year apart!" exclaimed Kira, as she touched Goliath's cheek with her hand.   
"Guardian of the Moon, you're alive! My sister...you're alive!" spoke Goliath, as he wrapped his wings around as he hugged her. Elisa was watching from the sidelines as six Gargoyles were crying with happiness as they looked at the missing Gargoyle, the sister of Goliath.  
"Come, my friends...greet my sister. She has returned to us!" spoke Goliath, thrilled to have his sister back with him. The others quickly went to hug her for the lost Gargoyle was found at last.  
"Where did you hide for all these years, lass?" asked Hudson, looking at her.   
"Goliath...brother, please let me go. I promise you that you will not lose me again," whispered Kira, looking at him gently. Goliath allowed her to be free of his hug. He did not want to let go in fear of losing her again.  
"Remember the last battle with the Vikings? I was attacked while trying to save five Gargoyles from getting killed. Dawn was coming and I told them to leave for I would cover their retreat. I knew I was in grave danger so I cried out to you, Goliath for help but you fled the battle with the others...leaving me alone in the field in grave danger. I watch as you left never knowing that your youngest sister was in great need of your help. I felt myself transforming into stone as a net came flying over my wings and many Viking warriors trying to keep me from getting up. All I remembered was seeing them digging a hole for something or someone. They left me a hole to see the sunset. When the sunset arrived, I was able to free myself from the hole. I raced to the castle to find it destroyed and the stone Gargoyles were destroyed. I could not do a thing for my brothers and sisters. I thought I was the last of my own kind. I left the castle and went to one of the nearby caves to sleep away the night and the day. The next night, I left to see the castle one more time before caving myself up in one of the caves forever. The Princess and the Mage were there. They were alive. They couldn't believe that I was still alive. I stayed with them keeping an eye on the unhatched eggs in the rookery after we arrived on Avalon. Three months later, some of the eggs were forced open by me. Those baby Gargoyles were dead within their eggs...some were not...but I was too saddened by the loss of you....my brother to really care for the newborns. I must have cried for over five nights. I begged the Mage to transform me into something else...not a Gargoyle. I could not bear being the last of the adult Gargoyle. The Mage remembered only one spell that he thought might work on me, he casted his spell. I was not changed but the spell would take time to work for at sunrise. I would have my new form that I want. The sun rose of the new day, I was watching my clawed hands become human. The transformation occurred. I was taking the form of a human woman. After my transformation was done....the Princess told me that there was only six Gargoyles still on the castle....alive but in eternal sleep until the castle rose above the clouds the spell would be broken. I was furious that they didn't inform me of the fact before I demanded to be changed into another form. I, then, begged the Mage to rid me of my memories of being a Gargoyle until the day that I step upon the castle when it rose above the clouds. I became Kira, the Mage's apprentice. I stayed with him in Avalvon learning all the spells, he had in his memory. We had stayed at a village before we went to Avalon. He betrayed me in a drunken stupor. The mage allowed it to be known that I was once a member of the Gargoyle race...I went with them to Avalon but seeing the Mage everyday and knowing the pain he had caused me made me flee from Avalon...forever. I never returned to Avalon...even though I know how to get there. I walked the planet for many centuries before I got tired of walking. I returned to Scotland and to the castle...itself. But the castle was gone, vanished into thin air. The townfolk told me that a man from America came and bought the haunted castle. I went and found who bought the castle. I visited him yesterday. I knew the minute I stepped onto the castle's ground...I knew who I was and I knew that my brethren were alive somewhere in this huge city and one day I may be able to find them. But Mr. Xanatos gave me the clue to find you all that quicker. He told me about you, Elisa. If he hadn't told me of you....I would still be searching the city for my brother and my kinsmen to this night. Thank you for giving me my family back to me," spoke Kira, as she hugged Elisa, as tears fell from both Elisa's cheek and that of Kira's.  
Broadway hopped on the edge of the building with Brooklyn and Bronx. Goliath noticed them preparing to glide into the sky.  
"Where are you, three heading off to?" asked Goliath, looking at them seriously.  
"Bronx is hungry and so am I. We going to go find some food to eat," replied Broadway, looking at him.  
"When aren't you hungry, Broadway! The last time I saw you...you had food in your hand and your mouth full of food," spoke Kira, looking at him as she walked towards him.  
"That's Kira...alright. She knows your appetite for food, Broadway," spoke Lexington, looking at both of them.  
"I have an idea. Come with me...all of you to my place," spoke Kira, as she picked up Bronx into her arms and glided off the building towards the west side of the city. It was where the most richest people lived; including Mr. David Xanatos.  
"Mr. Xanatos, I found where Kira Goyle lives. She lives just three blocks away from this castle. She never lived in Scotland and her family has lived here for over three generations. They originally came from England," said Owen, looking at him as he looked at the photo of the 'new' Gargoyle.  
"Do you have the photo from the computer of miss Kira Goyle, Owen?" asked Xanatos, looking up at him.  
"Yes, I do. It's right here," spoke Owen, handing him a photo.  
"I thought...I recognized that form from somewhere. This new Gargoyle is really Kira Goyle. She's their lost member of their clan. Get the car ready to leave. We are going to pay a visit to miss Kira Goyle...tonight," spoke Xanatos, looking at him.  
"This castle...belongs to you, Kira?" asked Hudson, looking at her as she opened the patio door and turned on the outside lights and the inside lights.  
"It's called a penthouse, Hudson. Don't ask me why they call it a penthouse for I don't even know why. The freezer is this way," spoke Kira, looking at him as she entered her home and headed towards the freezer.   
Broadway and Bronx followed Kira to the freezer as the others checked out Kira's huge castle-like home. Hudson was checking the rocking chair. He felt the chair and then he sat down in it. Hudson slowly started to rock the chair back and forth. Brooklyn was looking around the room as Lexington went to look in the other rooms of Kira's home.  
Kira pulled the freezer door open just as the cold air flew past her and the others, Broadway quickly entered the freezer and hauled out three flanks of frozen meat. Bronx quickly latched onto one of the flanks that was held by Broadway's tail. Kira and the others were laughing as Broadway tried to get the meat away from Bronx.   
Brooklyn turned to look at Kira. He asked, "Kira, where is your T.V.?"   
"Oh, it's right there in front of you. I'll show you where it is, Brooklyn," replied Kira, as she picked up the remote with her tail and then her tail passed it to her hand. She pushed a button as the T.V. screen appeared out of the floor to the shock of both Brooklyn and Goliath, who was standing near to where the T.V. screen was coming from.  
"Hey! Give that back, you! Give it back to me, Bronx!" yelled Broadway, as he chased Bronx around the room until Bronx raced outside.  
"Broadway, let him have it. I have much more meat in the freezer. You should have seen your face, Broadway as you raced after Bronx to get that piece of meat from him. I have more meat than you would ever believe," spoke Kira, as she went to the table and pushed a button on a machine. She started to write down the messages as Lexington watched on curiously.  
Beep. Beep.  
"Yes?" asked Kira, after she pushed the button on the phone.  
"Miss Goyle, there is a Mr. David Xanatos here to see you. Shall I let him up?" asked the security guard.  
"Let me speak with him first," spoke Kira, after placing her finger to her lips asking for silence from the others.  
"Kira, I was wondering...if you would like to have dinner with me tonight. I could come up to your place and make dinner for you and we can talk more about the myths of my castle?" asked Xanatos.  
"Thank you, David, for the thought. But aren't you married?! I can't...(cough)..I came down with a cold. I will have to have a raincheck for another time, David. I don't want you to get sick just by being here in my home while I'm sick," lied Kira, trying to keep herself from laughing out loud.  
"Sorry to hear that. I hope you get better soon. Bye," replied Xanatos, hanging up.  
Kira turned off the intercom and started to laugh. Elisa was smiling behind her hands. The others were shaking their heads in wonder.  
Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong.   
"Five o'clock in the morning. The sun is going to rise in only one hour from now! You six better get going...before you turn to stone," spoke Kira, looking at them.  
"Are you going to come with us, sister?" asked Goliath, looking at her as he held her hand gently as he stood on the edge of the building.  
"I can't, Goliath. Not until I find the spell to reverse my curse of becoming a human woman during the day to become a stone Gargoyle during the day. But I'll see you..tonight," replied Kira, looking at him.  
"Promise?" asked Goliath, looking at her.  
"I promise," replied Kira, as Goliath leapt off the building with the others.  
"I was right. Look. The Gargoyles are leaving their 'lost' member's home. I think it is time for her to have a taste of this world's evil. With her in our clasp. Goliath will have to give himself up to free her from us. Wait till dawn. If I guess right at what she turns to...she'll be easier to capture then in her Gargoyle form," spoke the man, who was hidden by the shadows, watching as the six winged shadows gliding across the night's sky.  
Kira went back into her empty home. Elisa had already left the house by the way of Goliath. Kira headed for the bedroom and removed her clothing and pulled on her nightgown. Kira, then, slipped into her bed and closed her eyes.  
An hour later, the patio door was opened by someone. It crept quietly into the house and straight into the bedroom of Kira's.   
  
Later, as the sun set in the horizon of the clock tower, the stone Gargoyles comes to life. Elisa was waiting for them to awaken in her hand was a letter for Goliath.  
"Morning Elisa. Lass, what's wrong? Where is Kira?" asked Hudson, looking at her.  
"She's been kidnaped from her home. The kidnappers want Goliath to go to Castle Wyvern tonight at midnight or at sunrise...Kira will be thrown from the castle to her death," spoke Elisa, as the others just stood there in pure shock.  
"We will all go and if they refuse to give her up...then we will destroy them without mercy," hissed Goliath, as he leapt off the building towards Castle Wyvern with the others behind him.  
Kira woke standing against a steel pole but when she tried to move her arms. She couldn't for they were chained to the steel pole. She looked around her to find that she was at Castle Wyvern. Why did Xanatos kidnap her? she wondered.  
Suddenly, she saw six different shapes glide across the moon. She knew it was her family coming to free her. Goliath wouldn't let her down now that he knew that she was alive. They landed on the highest tower to get a better view of the courtyard and Kira, herself.  
"I don't see anyone down there with Kira, Goliath. I could go down and free her and we can be gone within five minutes," spoke Lexington, looking at Goliath and then to Kira.  
"Go quietly, Lexington. One thing...if you have a funny feeling...get away from there immediately," whispered Goliath, as Lexington nodded.  
Lexington landed near to Kira to make sure he could blend into the shadows of the castle if someone was to check on Kira.   
"Kira, it's Lexington. The others are here. I'm going to get you out of those chains," whispered Lexington, as he tried to break the chains.  
"I think that would be a bad idea. Now, where is Goliath," spoke Kira, as she whacked Lexington into the other wall hard with her fist. The chains just dropped off as did her disguise as Kira.  
"It's a trap!" yelled Hudson, as lasers fired towards the castle's tower where the others were waiting.  
"A steel Gargoyle? I thought they were all destroyed, Goliath?" asked Brooklyn, looking at him as they glided into the air to dodge the lasers.  
"As did I, Brooklyn. We need to find the real Kira. Brooklyn, Broadway...let Bronx find Kira. Then, after she's free...we can, then, get away from here," spoke Goliath, looking at them as they glided lower to the ground to drop Bronx off on his mission to find the real Kira.  
Goliath went head to steel head against the steel Gargoyle just as Xanatos came from his castle in his bathrobe to see the Gargoyles and his last steel Gargoyle fighting. Elisa came racing towards him looking very mad at him.  
"Where is Kira, Xanatos? Where is she?" demanded Elisa, as she looked at him.  
"What do you mean, miss Maza? I don't have the foggest idea what you are talking about. Early...this morning, my scientist reported to me that my last steel Gargoyle went mysteriously on-line, vanished and now I have that missing Gargoyle here in this castle fighting Goliath and the others. The last time, I had the steel Gargoyles...here in the castle was...oh no. Come on!" exclaimed Xanatos, as he raced for the dungeon side of the castle. They saw Bronx sniffing the doorway of the dungeon. Elisa looked into the room to find Kira huddled in the corner of her cell.  
"Kira! It's Elisa and Bronx. We're here to free you," spoke Elisa, as Xanatos broke the lock on the door.  
They entered cautiously into the room as Bronx broke the chains on Kira's wrists. She could barely stand without help from both Elisa and Xanatos. They quickly left the dungeon for the courtyard where the others were in a battle that could mean the death of one of them.  
"I thought I had made sure that he was disassembled after the last time I needed to use them," spoke a shocked Xanatos, as he saw his 'creation' fighting Goliath and the other Gargoyles.  
"Obviously, you didn't succeed, Xanatos. How are you going to make sure that he dies...this time for good?" asked Kira, looking at him weakly.  
"You are too weak to fight or to glide on the winds, Kira. That sedative that he must have given to you should wear off when you go into your human form in the morning. I have a plan that only requires Elisa and myself, young Gargoyle," spoke Xanatos, as he pulled out of the wall; two laser guns. He handed one to Elisa and took hold of the other.  
"Bronx, stay here and protect Kira. She is too weak to protect herself," whispered Elisa, as she followed Xanatos up past the fighting Gargoyle and the steel Gargoyle.  
The other Gargoyles were knocked silly by the sedatives that were in the lasers of the steel Gargoyle. The only other one not affected was Goliath. He was fighting for the lives of his clansmen and his sister, Kira. He knew he needed help but Kira wasn't there yet and he had to wait till she got there or that Lexington woke from the blow he received by the false 'Kira'. What he got was coming from above his head in the forms of Xanatos and Elisa. They were firing off lasers at the steel Gargoyle making him waste his energy by dodging the lasers. Goliath leapt low to the ground and used his tail to knock the feet from under the steel Gargoyle. The steel Gargoyle fell to the ground but he had fired off two lasers at Goliath and towards Elisa and Xanatos, striking Goliath in the shoulder. The laser destroyed the place where Elisa was standing on, sending her down to her certain doom. Xanatos tried to grab hold of her hand before she went out of range.  
Goliath watched with heavy eyes as Elisa fell to what looked like her death. But Kira stood weakly up and glided off the tower where she and Bronx was; towards Elisa. Kira wrapped Elisa in her arms after catching her but they both were facing the stone that came from the tower for it was sharp and jagged edge. If they landed on it -- it would mean their death. Kira twisted herself around to where she would get the blunt of the fall and Elisa wouldn't be harmed by the fall.   
"Kira! Glide! Glide on the winds!" screamed Xanatos, watching Kira fall straight at the sharp stone.   
Wham!  
Kira took the hardest blow to her body to protect Elisa. She released Elisa and then, dropped her arms to the ground. Her breaths were slow and shallow. She kept her eyes closed as she breathed. Blood came from her nose and mouth. Elisa knew that they were the signs of internal bleeding. Kira had to get to the hospital but in her current form that would just bring more questions about the Gargoyles and to her for hiding potential killers.  
"Kira?" spoke Goliath, as he craddled her body in his arms.  
"G...Goliath..brother," whispered Kira, as she opened her deep brown eyes to look at him.  
"I'm here, sister," spoke Goliath, as he looked at her.   
Suddenly, the steel Gargoyle exploded from the laser gun that Xanatos fired into the body to make sure that the steel Gargoyle would never harm another Gargoyle again. Goliath covered his injured sister with his own body.  
"I must say...this before...(gasp)..I go," whispered Kira, looking at him. Just as the others stood nearby, they were starting to cry for they knew that Kira was dying.  
"Before you go? What do you mean...Guardian?" asked Hudson, looking at her. He knew what she meant by that.  
"I..am...dying...Golden Eye. I won't...make it...till..dawn," spoke Kira, looking at him. Hudson's eyes were now filled with tears.  
"Guardian? Golden Eye?" asked Xanatos, looking at the other Gargoyles.  
"Kira's full, real name is Guardian of the Moon...as is Golden Eye is Hudson's real name, Xanatos," whispered Lexington, looking at Kira and Goliath. Now that they have found each other it was now possible that they would be losing each other to death.  
"Kira, are you...dying?" asked Goliath, looking at her as he held her body close to him.  
"Yes...brother. I am...dying. I...have something....to say to...you. Don't stop me from speaking, brother. I have...hated you for...abandoning me...long ago...I know I shouldn't...but I did. Please...forgive me...brother," whispered Kira, as she looked up at Goliath, who took hold of her extended hand.   
Just from the sky came gliding in on the air currents was another Gargoyle. It was Demona!  
"Hudson, what's going on? Isn't that the Guardian of the Moon?" asked Demona, looking at Goliath and the form of another Gargoyle and then to Hudson.  
"Demona, we found Guardian of the Moon. New name is Kira. She's dying, Demona," spoke Hudson, sadly as Demona walked over to see Goliath and Kira.  
"Dying! No, it can't be happening! Kira, it's Demona," spoke Demona, as she picked up her other hand that wasn't held by Goliath.  
"Demona..it...is good to hear...your voice...once...more...before I go," whispered Kira, as she looked at her gently.  
"It is good to see you again, Kira. I have missed our flights in the night's sky together, sister," spoke Demona, looking at her as tears came from her eyes.  
"Where's...Elisa? I...need..to...speak...with her," spoke Kira, as she looked at Goliath.  
"I'm here, Kira," said Elisa, looking at her through tear-filled eyes. In the background, Demona went to Hudson and spoke with him quietly. Then, Hudson glided away from the castle.  
"I need...you ..to do...me...a...favor....when..I'm...gone, Elisa," whispered Kira, as she looked at both Goliath and then to Elisa.  
"I'll do whatever you need me to do, Kira," spoke Elisa, as she held her clawed hand.  
"Watch...over...my...brother. He'll need...understanding...and someone..who w..will make him...smile. I watched..out for...him...long time...ago...in..battle...and now...I won't be...there for him," whispered Kira, looking at her gently as she breathed in and out several more times.  
"I will, Kira. I promise you," replied Elisa, as tears dripped from her eyes. Elisa backed away from her and went to the others, whoses eyes were not dry at all even Demona's eyes were wet.   
Hudson came gliding into the courtyard of the castle with something in his arms. Demona flipped though the book. It was the Grimora! The ancient book of spells that the Mage had used to cast his spell on the other Gargoyles. She spoke a spell as she held her hand over Kira's body as she spoke with her brother for what seemed to be the last time.  
"Brother...tell...the...others...goodbye...for...me. I...will...al..ways.....love....yo...," whispered Kira, taking her final breath and died in the arms of her older brother, Goliath.  
"KIRA! Nooooo!" screamed Goliath, grasping Kira's body to his chest as tears fell from his eyes.  
"No. She's gone. Kira's dead," whispered Hudson, as they watched Goliath grieve for his sister. They watched him lift Kira's body up and walked towards the edge of the castle. They raced after him just as he glided away towards the park. He was going to bury her himself.  
"Come on! We can't let him bury her himself!" yelled Demona, as she leapt off the castle following Goliath to the park.  
"We will catch up with you as soon as possible," spoke Elisa, as she and Xanatos raced down the stairs to the elevator.  
Demona and the others watched as Goliath dig into the park's grass and dirt to make a grave for his sister. Elisa and Angela went to his side and started to dig where he was digging at. The others went and helped Goliath bury his sister. They had just got done covering the gravesite up with dirt and grass when the sun began to rise. The seven Gargoyles were transformed into stone for the day. Elisa and Xanatos just sat next to the stone Gargoyles and watched the sunrise come. It was a sunrise that Kira would never see again. 


End file.
